


need: goodberry

by EverShadow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Rough Kissing, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverShadow/pseuds/EverShadow
Summary: Marion Lavorre's birthday gives the Mighty Nein a reason to dress up again, but Beau finds Yasha's dress a little more distracting this time around.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	need: goodberry

As attractive as she knew she looked in formal wear, Beau couldn't wait to get out of the suit and pants and into more flexible garb. She tugged at her collar, trying to loosen it imperceptibly. Formal dinner gatherings had never been her forte, but as the saying went, "when in Nicodranas..."

"You look _so_ good, Beau," Jester gushed, running over to straighten her neck scarf.

"Been a while since I wore this, you don't look too bad yourself, Jes." Jester giggled to herself as she stepped away, twirling in the mirror.

"I still think maybe we could, like, sew this up a little?" Yasha emerged timidly from behind the dressing curtain. They'd seen her in the dress before, and Beau _thought_ she remembered exactly how it looked. She thought wrong. There was a moment where she was glad she wasn't drinking anything because her mouth dropped open when she saw Yasha. It's better than what she remembered. The dress hugged every curve Yasha has and revealed her broad, well-toned muscles and back. Her emerald tattoo popped against the dark color, and Beau didn't even want to think about the slit on her dress going near all the way to her hip.

Except she did want to think about it. Late at night. Or early at night. Actually, she wanted to think about it all the time. She _really_ wanted to _do_ something about it.

"You dropped something," Jester whispered in her ear and scooped to pick something off the ground. She opened her hand to reveal nothing, a shit-eating grin spreading on her face. "Your jaw," she proclaimed, pushing Beau's mouth closed.

"Sh-shut up," Beau hissed, glancing back at Yasha, who luckily did not notice the exchange. Yasha was too busy pinching the seams of her dress closed as if it would magically stick together.

"You look beautiful," Jester flitted over to her side. "Trust me, the dress is perfect on you."

"Well, I suppose," Yasha said, standing sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, I wouldn't change a thing about it," Beau stammered. Yasha looked down at it again.

"You know, I guess this does make for easy access."

Beau wondered if a heart could just plain give out from a single sentence. It certainly felt like it. Her blood ran hot in her face and ears, and she literally bit her tongue to distract herself from the image that rampaged through any decency barriers in her brain. _Easy access. Oh god._

"You know, if anyone tries anything at the party, I can just be like," She pantomimed pulling a knife out and stabbing, and Beau took a brief second to catch her breath. But Yasha's demonstration revealed enough that Beau didn't have to imagine what was under her dress, nothing at all. That sent her heart into renewed palpitations. She caught a glimpse of Jester doing her best to try and hide a laugh behind her hand and the pretense of fixing her hair.

"No knives!" Jester insisted between bouts of breathlessness.

"Are you ready in there?" Fjord knocked on the door impatiently. "If we're late to your own mother's birthday party, she's going to be upset."

"It's called being fashionably late!" Jester shouted, but she threw a _come on_ look at Beau and Yasha. Beau did her best to collect herself, and she straightened her jacket.

"I'm ready, you good, Yasha?"

"I suppose," Yasha sighed with one last glance in the mirror.

The lights that hung from the Lavish Chateau made the inn a practical beacon in the center of town. Music poured out of the door, serenading the large crowd gathered at the entrance. Some in the crowd begged to get in, but the extra guards that had been hired to prevent exactly that stopped any unwanted guests from forcing their way in. They shot the group a nasty glare before they noticed Jester waving at them.

"Ah, Jester!" Tyral gestured for them to come in, and the guards parted to let them through. "Come, come, can I get you anything to drink?" Jester, ignoring his hospitality, scanned the crowd for the familiar shock of scarlet skin.

"Mama!" She shouted as soon as she spotted Marion.

"I'll take two of whatever party drinks you're handing out," Fjord said to Tyral, who quickly obliged him with a pair of ruby red cocktails.

"Happy birthday, mama!" Jester wrapped herself around her mother's waist, and her mother enthusiastically returned the embrace.

"Jester, you made it!"

"We wouldn't miss your birthday for anything!" Jester replied. "We got you a gift, mama!" Marion kissed both sides of Jester's face.

"You being here is enough gift for me." Jester rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a small diamond necklace. The diamond caught the light and shone a faint blue.

"Guess who made it for you," Jester asked, waggling her eyebrows. "It was the Gentleman." Marion's face softened as she took the necklace in her hand and turned it over.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She looked over at the rest of the group gratefully. "Please, enjoy yourselves this evening."

* * *

The party continued for hours. The seemingly endless flow of alcohol and party favors ensured that the invited patrons kept busy most of the night. While the Ruby of the Sea did not perform, the troupe of musicians and hired exotic dancers entranced the guests. Beau found herself on the receiving end of one or two personalized dances, and, having ingested quite a bit of alcohol and a little of the powder being slyly passed around (Beau recognized it immediately), enjoyed it immensely.

"Hey, Yasha." She looked around to see if she could spot the barbarian and try and pull her into the revelry. But she couldn't see Yasha anywhere. She stood up from her chair and looked up, hoping to spot her somewhere in the rafters.

"Hey, has anyone seen Yasha?" She tugged on Caleb's coat. Both he and Caduceus turned and glanced around the room in a similar fashion.

"No, haven't seen her in a while," Caleb responded.

"I think I saw her go upstairs." Jester bounced over to them, having overheard Beau's question.

"Ok, cool, I'll go see if she's still there and wants to come down." Beau started to make her way over to the stairs.

"You want me to come with?" Jester asked with a smirk, having absolutely no intention of following her, and every intention of making Beau flustered. Beau flipped her off silently before ascending the curved staircase.

It wasn't that hard to locate Yasha. Beau saw her standing down one of the hallways, absently looking over all the decorative books on a shelf.

"Any of them interesting?" An ethereal fish floated past her vision, and she raised her hand to brush it aside. Yasha shook her head and turned to look at her. Her expression turned quizzical when she saw Beau's eyes following some invisible thing through the air.

"Everything alright, Beau?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just, uh, took some drugs to be honest," Beau replied. "The kind that makes you see things. Kind of less potent, though, guess my tolerance must have gone up. So what are you doing here? Everyone's wondering where you went." That wasn't true. It was only Beau who wondered. Yasha shrugged.

"Big gatherings, lots of people, not really my thing. Plus, it's a little unnerving to have people look at you."

"Look at you?" Beau repeated. A blush crept up Yasha's cheeks. "Oh, _oh_. Well, yeah, I mean, look at you." She gestured up and down. "You're beautiful. Would take an idiot not to see that." The blush faded, and a genuine smile crossed Yasha's face.

"Well, uh, thanks."

"And I'm certainly not an idiot." Beau slapped a hand over her mouth hard enough to sting. She couldn't believe those words had just come out of her mouth uninhibited like that. Yasha blinked in surprise.

"You're...not..." Too late now to go back.

"Well, yeah." Beau scoured her brain to come up with anything, _anything_ that could help her recover. "I've always thought of you as beautiful." Yasha looked down at her feet.

"Thanks, Beau." A moment of silence passed between the two of them. Beau eventually jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

"So, uh, I'm gonna head back to the party." She turned on her heels, not expecting Yasha to follow her.

"Beau?" Yasha's voice was light and teasing. "You know, when I said this dress had easy access, I didn't just mean for weapons." More iridescent fish scattered across Beau's vision as she halted midstep.

"Sorry." She slowly turned around. "The drugs are really kicking in. I don't think I heard..." Yasha grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss. As if they'd never been awkward a moment of their lives around each other, their hands sought out each other's bodies furiously. Months of building tension broke all at once, like a dam filled to the brim and the kiss was the crack that undid it. The kiss left Beau breathless and dizzy, and she immediately went in for another. They staggered into the relative darkness of the hall, hands grasping for clothes, for skin. Beau's hand cupped the small of Yasha's back, pulling them so there was no gap between their bodies. Yasha bent down to trail kisses along Beau's jawline, and her teeth found purchase where her jaw met her neck.

"Ah, Yasha," Beau hissed at how hard she bit.

"Too much?" Yasha pulled back, her eyes full of concern.

"No, no, fuck no," Beau replied, wanting that feeling a thousand times over.

"I don't want to hurt you." Her eyes sought truth in Beau's.

"Trust me, you won't," Beau promised. The need in Yasha's eyes returned, and with a soft growl, she returned to her work at Beau's neck. Beau buried her head into the crook of Yasha's shoulder to stifle a moan as she continued ravaging her skin, sucking hard, trading off with sharp bites. It felt amazing, it felt...

Well, it felt like she would definitely have some explaining to do when she returned to the party.

"Fuck," Beau hissed. It was all she could do to pull herself together. She did not want to go down without a fight, and currently, she was losing. _Easy access, huh? I'll show you easy access_. She thought coyly. With one hand, she held onto Yasha for dear life, and with the other, she reached down to where Yasha's legs extended out from her dress and raked her nails hard up her thigh. The effect was instantaneous. Yasha's mouth left Beau's bruised skin to let out a low moan, and when their eyes met, Beau could see faint hints of red along the irises of her two-toned eyes.

"Oh, does that get you?" Beau whispered. She felt excited and a little intimidated, but that did nothing to stop her from egging on Yasha as much as she could.

"Fuck me." It wasn't a request, not even a forceful suggestion. The tone in Yasha's voice screams an order, and Beau was more than happy to comply. She ran her short nails along her thigh one more time for good measure before dipping between her legs.

"If you could wear this all the time, that would be great," Beau hissed against Yasha's lips. Yasha responded with another growl and a hard kiss that left Beau's lips bruised. Her fingers slid easily against Yasha's clit.

"Fuck, how are you so wet?" Beau asked. "You're going to ruin your dress."

"I don't fucking care," Yasha fought to keep her voice down. "Stop teasing-" Beau abruptly cut her off by sliding two fingers into her, and Yasha threw her head back against the wall with enough force that the painting next to her head rattled a bit. She let out a long hiss of content, rolling her hips into Beau's touch. Beau pulled her fingers out just to the tip before thrusting them back in. She curled upwards, eliciting an almost painful bite on her shoulder as Yasha muffled her voice.

"There?" She whispered. She felt Yasha nod against her cheek. She curled her fingers rapidly, grinding the palm of her hand against Yasha's clit. The barbarian moved with her, desperate for friction, desperate for Beau's fingers to be as deep as they could in her. They moved wordlessly, pinned against the wall as Beau worked her closer and closer to climax. With her free hand, she thumbed one of Yasha's hard nipples and watched as Yasha's eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

"Beau, I'm fucking close."

"I've got you." Knowing that, Beau's movements quickened. Her wrist ached at the angle, but like hell was she going to move. She curled her fingers faster, feeling just how tight Yasha got with every second she pitched closer to the edge. Yasha dragged her teeth along Beau's ear. 

"I'm..." she panted.

"I've got you," Beau whispered again. The music below swelled just in time to muffle Yasha's cry as she repeatedly tightened around Beau's fingers. Beau didn't let up, continuing to work her as she shook in place. She continued to reassure her through it, until Yasha slumped against her, spent.

"That was..." Yasha sighed. Her eyes remained closed as she shivered with delight. Beau slowly pulled her fingers from under Yasha's dress, bringing them to her mouth to clean.

"You're welcome," she said with a quirk of her eyebrow as she sucked her fingers clean. Yasha rolled her eyes but pulled her in for a kiss. She could taste herself on Beau's tongue, and the thought ignited a new desire in her. She wanted to see precisely what Beau tasted like.

"OH!" A voice jolted both of them out of their post-coital bliss. Marion Lavorre stood at the start of the hallway, her hand at her mouth in surprise. "I, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no," Beau replied. The two of them turned bright red from head to toe as they pulled away from each other. "Sorry, uh, we, um..."

"You know if you wanted a room, you could have just asked. I would have been happy to oblige." Marion stated, recovering from walking in on the two. She'd seen enough in her years that it didn't phase her too badly, apart from being two of Jester's friends.

"Ah yeah, we didn't really think of that," Yasha stammered.

"Well, do you two need a room?" Beau and Yasha stared at each other for a minute. Beau was keenly aware of the ache between her own legs that she desperately wanted to deal with.

"No, no, I think we should head back to the party," Yasha replied quickly. Beau couldn't help but huff in disappointment, something Marion was all too keen to notice.

"Well, if you two need one later on, please let us know. We have plenty." Yasha sheepishly tucked her hair behind her ear and started walking past. Beau followed suit, her jaw clenched with tense desire.

"Beau." Marion stopped her in her tracks. "Do you want me to help you cover some of that up?" Her fingers traced circled in the air, and Beau's hand flew to her neck. She pressed lightly, feeling the bruises Yasha had left with her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," she sighed.

"Don't worry, I can help you cover them," Marion said, pointing to the door just to the left of where they'd just fucked. "There's some makeup in the green room, your friends won't notice a thing." Yasha looked back, having made it to the top of the stair.

"I'll, uh, see you down there then?" She asked. Beau nodded.

"Yeah, yeah for sure." Yasha bobbed her head in acknowledgment and descended to the rest of the group. Beau followed Marion into the room and sat patiently on a chair while Marion found the coverup she needed from various drawers.

"So, about those rooms..."


End file.
